


Just An Inch Or So

by Whumpdeedoo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Teenchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whumpdeedoo/pseuds/Whumpdeedoo
Summary: Sam's... different. Dean doesn't like it.





	Just An Inch Or So

Dean rubbed a hand across his face as he pulled into the Winchester home of the month. It had been a rough few weeks, those vamps had really taken the whole "hunting" thing seriously - they'd been clever, forced Dean to track them across the country. He smiled grimly. He'd gotten them though, when he'd finally worked his way through all the false leads. Shutting the car door, he flipped open his cell and called Sammy's.

"Hey, I'm back. Let me in, would ya?" A few seconds passed, during which Sam would be looking out to check it was him, and the door opened.

"Dean! What took you so long?"

"Oh, they were a bunch of sneaky ass bastards," Dean said, stepping into a dingy room. "Took me a while to get to them, but I found them eventually. They weren't so smart then," he added with a smirk. "Dad in?"

"No, but he should be back by tomorrow. We're stocked up on almost-food, so you can help yourself."

"Sweet," he deadpanned, and headed for what looked like it had once resembled a kitchen area.

"Glad you're back, man," Sam finished, and gave him a brief hug.

Dean froze.

He looked carefully up at Sammy once he relinquished his grip. Up. Oh, no. No way. It wasn't possible. I mean, the kid had been growing up a lot lately, he was sixteen for Christ's sake, but no. Dean was 6'1", there was just no way...

Sammy - his little Sammy - was taller than him.

"You okay, Dean?" Sam said, looking at him oddly. 

"Uh, oh, yeah, fine." He was blinking a bit too rapidly. "You know, I think I'll just call it a night." Sam was definitely looking at him weird now.

"Okay? Bed's over there," he said, gesturing to a room to his left.

"Cool. Good talk." Dean clapped Sammy on the shoulder before walking a tad dazedly out and collapsing facedown on the nearest bed.

Wasn't it just a little while ago when the kid was running around his waist? He was just a little kid, after all. Only problem was, he wasn't quite so little anymore.

Sammy was growing up. And Dean just couldn't accept that.

He groaned into the pillow. "Son of a bitch."


End file.
